D-Link DIR-615 vC1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / D-Link / DIR-615 vC1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = KA2DIR615C1 CPU Type = Atheros AR9130 rev 2 (0xb8) MIPS Rev = MIPS 24Kc V7.4 CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = hynix 806A C HY50U561622FTP-U45 nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR8216 Port-based vlan = No 802.1q vlan = No Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = Green Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = dir615c2 v.24 SP2 - build 13832 - 20100203 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = same as Trendnet TEW-632BRP TEW-652BRP Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9102 2x2 MIMO WLAN DSP processor = N/A Antenna Connector Type = Some RP-SMA, Some Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4ghz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *EASY Guide: Flash DIR-615 C1 to DD-WRT *D-Link DIR-615 *Modified Trendnet TEW- 632BRP *D-Link DIR-615 HW rev C1 USB - at openwrt *dlink dir-615 usb mod? - at DD-WRT Introduction Hardware You can tell which Rev of the hardware this router is from the box (it will say "H/W Ver: C1 F/W Ver 3.01" for example on the bottom of the box, underneath the barcode). A similar sticker with the hardware version and firmware version is also stuck on the bottom of the router itself. This means it's quick and easy to check the hardware revision before buying or borrowing it. The factory default IP for this router is 192.168.0.1, user is "admin", password is blank. Pros of this hardware * 4 MB board, so no need to use "micro" DD-WRT builds. * Fairly inexpensive. * Fairly new hardware (released in 2009?), so it's widely available for purchase new. * Reasonably fast CPU clock speed. * Easy to install DD-WRT on this hardware (just flash through the web interface as per below, and you're done). Cons of this hardware * No USB port, so cannot be a NAS for a USB drive, nor can it be used for Printer Sharing of a USB printer. dir 615c2 имеет USB! просто не распаяно питание на нём(поэтому проблемы будут с синхронным запуском флешек, дисков и тп), зато идут 2 дорожки (D+/D-) от чипа atheros. Есть ли поддержка usb в сборке dd-wrt для dir615c2? как её добавить если нет? так же имеются: чип памяти ddr Winbond W9425G6EH-5 which is a 256 Mbit chip so 32 megs RAM seems certain. Atheros AR9130 CPU Atheros AR9102 WiFi chip 5-pin header possibly serial console 14-pin block probably JTAG ___________________ как увеличить память? можно ли перепаять гигабитный чип, и какие манипуляции с командной строкой? по-моему, dir 615 это такой же хит в будущем, как dir320! тем более, что dir 320 (в Казани) я не смог найти недорого, те что были-- стоили дороже, чем dir615 Flashing Installing dd-wrt Step-by-step instructions from out-of-the-box factory firmware To install dd-wrt on a D-Link DIR-615 Revision C1/C2/E3/E4, you can flash it directly from the router's web admin page (yes, that is correct... from D-Link's standard web interface). These are the steps to follow: # Download the latest firmware from: http://dd-wrt.com/site/support/router-database , and enter the model as DIR-615. There will be two files, "dir615revision-factory-to-ddwrt-firmware.bin" and "dir615revision-firmware.bin". You only need the dir615revision-factory-to-ddwrt-firmware.bin file. # You'll have to find the hardware ID of your specific firmware. Your hardware ID is located at the end of your original D-Link's firmware file, available on D-Link websites. Get your original D-Link's firmware file using the following links: C1/C2 default firmware update site E3/E4 default firmware update site C2 RU firmware update site E4 RU firmware update site. Following are some popular hardware IDs: C1/C2 default: AP81-AR9130-RT-070614-02, E3 default: AP99-AR7240-RT-091105-01, E4 RU: AP99-AR7240-RT-091105-05. Note that in most cases, this hardware ID should have 2 leading zeros (e.g. 00AP81-AR9130-RT-070614-02). If the firmware version written on your router's box ends with RU (presumably for the Russian market, but also sold in other countries such as Israel), then the hardware ID might need to have a leading 01 instead of 00. # Use a hex editor to change the hardware ID at the end of DD-WRT's firmware file to your specific hardware ID. A freeware hex editor such as Neo will do the trick though. ## Someone uploaded an edited version of a firmware on the forums. You can use this instead of editing it yourself. # Connect to the DIR-615 using an Ethernet cable. # Open http://192.168.0.1/ in your web browser (Firefox recommended), which should open the DIR615's administrative page from the standard D-link firmware. ## The D-link's default login details are user "admin", password is blank. ## Tools -> Firmware ## Click "browse" button -> select the "dir615edition-factory-to-ddwrt-firmware.bin" file -> click "Upload" button. ## Wait 2 or 3 minutes for the DIR-615 to flash and do the update. You will see a status page that shows you the progress as it happens. After the flash & update is done, the router will reboot to dd-wrt, and the IP address will have changed to 192.168.1.1. There is no need to reset. ## If it tells you that you've uploaded firmware for the wrong hardware, you may need to try another browser. This happened for me using Google Chrome on Linux, until I tried using Firefox(Same on Windows, IE6 helps). If your dlink 615 C1 is at f/w 3.12 or 3.11 you may have to revert it to 3.10 and then install the dd-wrt. # Open http://192.168.1.1/ in web browser. Will probably have to update your IP address (if using static IP) to this subnet to be able to connect. This should open DD-WRT's web interface. Configure DD-WRT as desired. # You're finished! No need to 30/30/30 hard reset, but you can reboot your router after several minutes. (I don't know if it has to build anything in NVRAM, but better safe than sorry.) Alternate Install Method using Firmware Update Mode # Setup your PC with static IP on 192.168.0.0 subnet, such as 192.168.0.2. # Hold down the Reset button until the power light starts flashing yellow (under 30 sec). # Follow the instructions as shown above. # If it's working, you will see a page with the percentage completed constantly updating. If your upload completes and nothing happens or it tells you the firmware is for the wrong hardware, try using another browser. This happened for me using Google Chrome on Linux, until I tried using Firefox. Alternate Install Method without using Hex Editor There is a simpler method than using the hex editor if one can find the correct file. Using only the file '2-dd-wrt.bin' you can flash the DIR-615 C1 to DD-WRT. This method has been successfully tested on 6 different DIR-615 C1 D-Link routers. You may be able to use the 'dir615c1-firmware.bin' but currently this method has not been tested with this file and router. # Do a 30-30-30 reset of the DIR-615 router (Holding the reset button the entire time, 30 seconds plugged in, 30 seconds unpluged, and 30 seconds plugged back in). # This should have reset the router to the factory default webgui which looks much different from the original webgui. # Install the '2-dd-wrt.bin' firmware. *NOTE* When installing DO NOT DO ANYTHING! It will look like nothing is happening for awhile. My recommendation, walk away from the computer for 5 minutes. # After it is finished installing your browser will change and then you can proceed to set up your router settings. (Because we are paranoid where I work, we also unplug the router for an additional 30 seconds before setting up the router). Installing OpenWRT Installation is fairly straight forward for this router, you will need to access the D-Link recovery console with the steps below. # As per the note at http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/DIR-615C , "If your dlink 615 C1 is at f/w 3.12 or 3.11 you may have to revert it to 3.10". The older firmware is available from D-Link: http://www.dlink.com/products/?tab=3&pid=DIR-615&rev=DIR-615_revC # Press and hold the reset button until the power LED starts blinking orange (usually takes ~45 seconds). # Set a static IP on your PC to '192.168.0.2'. # Go to 'http://192.168.0.1' from your PC web browser. (note: Internet Explorer on Windows is known to work, and problems have been reported with most browsers on Linux. If you have succeeded in flashing firmware via the recovery console using Linux, please post the details here or ask someone else to. Thanks!) # "Browse" and select the OpenWrt firmware (e.g. 'openwrt-ar71xx-dir-615-c1-squashfs-factory.bin'). # Let router flash the image, don't worry if it reboots before it reaches 100%. # Allow device to reboot itself and OpenWrt to build your new root filesystem. # Either reconfigure you PC to dynamic IP (DHCP) or change the static IP to '192.168.1.2'. # Telnet to '192.168.1.1' and set a root password with 'passwd'. Keep this session open. # Go to 'http://192.168.1.1', login with new password and goto to 'Essentials/Network/General' and configure 'Internet Connection'. # 1 Go back to telnet and run 'opkg update', to get full package list. # 1 Run 'opkg install kmod-ath9k' to get wireless drivers (see: https://dev.openwrt.org/ticket/6835 ). A whole lot of other dependent packages will be required to install. # 1 Install support for enhanced wifi encryption (WPA/WPA2), even if you don't plan to use it, because some scripts need it to enable wifi: run 'opkg install hostapd-mini'. # Relax and enjoy your new capable router :) 1 These steps are no longer necessary with Backfire (10.03.1-rc3), as the referenced packages are already installed and/or obsoleted in the image. Upgrading How to upgrade with new DD-WRT firmware * Download the latest firmware from: http://dd-wrt.com/site/support/router-database , and enter the model as DIR-615. Download the new firmware file, which will be called dir615revision-firmware.bin. # Open the DD-WRT's web interface in your web browser. It's http://192.168.1.1/ by default. # Administration tab -> "Firmware Upgrade" button # click "browse" button -> select the "dir615revision-firmware.bin" file -> click "Upgrade" button. # It takes about 1 and a half minutes to upload and write the flash. Your browser will reload and let you know when it is done. * It is probably a good idea to reboot after updating. That's it. How to reset to defaults in DD-WRT If you forget the username or password, or if the configuration becomes really messed up, you can always clear all the non-volitile parameters by doing a 'factory reset'. To do this, with the router already fully booted, press and hold the reset button for 5~6 seconds and release. The router will boot back up and answer to 192.168.1.1 just as if it had just been flashed with DD-WRT. Reverting How to restore to factory from dd-wrt These are instructions for the D-Link DIR-600 router, and may be similar to the DIR-615. I have not tested it. To get back your D-Link DIR 615 router to its original D-Link firmware: * Download the latest firmware version from Dlink (version 3.01 at time of this writing) from http://wrpd.dlink.com.tw/router/firmware/DIR-615/Cx/Default/DIR615C1C2_FW301B11.bin (or the latest pointed to when viewing the page source of http://wrpd.dlink.com.tw/router/firmware/query.asp?model=DIR-615_Cx_Default ) * Use a hex editor to change the end of the firmware file from AP81-AR9130-RT-080609-05 to AP81-AR9130-RT-070614-02. This is the hardware ID that was in the firmware provided on the site the router checks for updates. * Use the "firmware update mode" steps described above. * Do NOT use the standard firmware upgrade procedure. Multiple people have reported that this does not work for restoring the D-Link DIR-300/600 firmware (not verified for DIR-615). Use the "firmware update mode" steps instead. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:D-Link